Soul Mates Forever
by Anime Girl5
Summary: Oki..I made this up, n_n my own Anime fanfic! kekeke pelase R&R n_n


****

Oki made this up by myself..I came up with it like last night u_u()

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young 14 year old girl walked across the meadows of flowers, her soft long light brown hair swayed, with two bun like odangos on the side on her head with two white soft ribbons wrapped around them. Her long white dress that had a outline of gold material around the sides of the dress. She ran over to a man, who had short dark green hair that just reached to the end of his ears, and he wore..a battle costume.

"Asahi-chan..I'm sorry but the we are gonna be under attack..and.." replied the young man.

"Kenjin-kun ! No! You can't leave me!!" cried Asahi-chan who had tears filling in her eyes.

"Asahi-chan.." he looks down. "I'm sending you to Earth. I'm sending 2 of my trust worthy friends also. You will meet them sometime on Earth and I will return as soon as I can to you there."

"Kenjin-kun.." she sniffs. "You..know best..please don't die, if you do, and this battle is still raging on I will fight on your behalf!" 

"Asahi-chan..I promise to come in one peace..if I do die..a message shall come to you.." Kenjin forms a bubble shape around Asahi just as a loud explosion occurs. 

"Goodbye..Asahi-chan.."

"Goodbye..Kenjin-kun.." tears rolled down her face as she disappeared from the battle scene.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You said you would come.." sighed Asahi, a year had past and she could still see the battle was raging on. "and those friends of yours..haevn't even appeared.."tears welled up in her red swollen eyes already swollen from crying before. "Kenjin-kun..." she fell asleep at her desk..watching the moon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Asahi walked to school, alone as usual.

"Kenjin-kun..please be okie.." she arrived at school and walked into her class room, sitting in her normal seat. She looked around and saw the usual..their teacher walked in.

"Now, class, we have a transfer student from Okayama..Please welcome, Ami Kodomo." Asahi looked up seeing if it was one Kenjin's friends. Ami walked into the room, her long dark purple hair into a tight, high pony tail, and her dark blue eyes had a warm, but then again, a cold warrior feeling. Ami scanned the classroom quickly for a seat and saw one next to Asahi. Ami walked over to the seat and sat down, and the teacher began to teach. Ami looked at Asahi at the corner of her eye.

"mm..must be Asahi-chan..I would know her face anywhere.." thought Ami. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asahi walked home from school alone as usual. Ami watched her from behind and then ran up to her.

"Hello, I'm Ami-chan! or..in other words, Kenjin's best friend." Ami smiled as Asahi stopped walking and stared at her straight in the face.

"You serious..? What took you so long!!" Asahi began to strangle her by the neck.

"blahh!!" Ami got away from her grip. 

"I'm sorry for Kenjin-kun if he ever got strangled.." she rubs her neck. "Also..." she continued, " Tamashii-kun should be coming. He's probably side tracked again by girls. He never could get a girlfriend.." Asahi giggled.

"C'mon, you can come to my house and stay there if you want." 

"O thanks! I kinda need a place to live" a sweatdrop formed on her head. They began to walk down the sidewalk again.

"So, what DID take you so long?" asked Asahi.

"Well, it's kinda hard to find someone...when you don't know where they are. I had to go about 20 schools to find you. I knew you where in Japan, and i had to make every info about me up so I could get in."

"wow..." 

"Yah..I would just love to see Tamashii-kun's excuse." she begins to laugh. "It'll probably be 'from the moon'" Asahi laughs along with Ami. 

"Tamashii-kun, or I call him Tama-chan for short is a pretty fun guy to be around with.." continued Ami. "He is a pain though.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at her house and walked inside.

"You have no parents?"

"Nope..." sighed Asahi. "Here c'mon let's go to my room!" they both run up stairs and Asahi shuts the door after Ami came in.

"I hear Kenjin-kun is doing okie, and they say the battle may be over soon." smiled Ami. 

"That's good... I miss him sooo mch! look I even made a cute lil stuff anime outta him! n_n" Asahi grabs the little stuffed toy of Kenjin. 

"wow..you have free time I see.."

"Well..ya know hehe.. What does Tama-kun look like?" asks Asahi.

"Well, he has short straight hair, it's kinda stringy. It's dark blue and, and his eyes are dark green..He's from Jupiter, but he came to the Moon." replied Ami fiddiling with her hair. 

"Sounds cute, kekek!" giggles Asahi. 

"Hey! Remeber you got Kenjin-kun, Asahi-chan!" laughs Ami. "Most likely, Tama-chan will go ga-ga over you." 

"He will..? But--he goes ga-ga over anyone!" 

"yup..that's why I said that.." Ami and Asahi laugh together.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perfect way to end a chapter lol. n_n Like it so far? u_u don't get touchy with me and say Tama in japanese beans globe. oki I know! but, it's not ment to meant that oki? (it gets tiring righting 'Tamashii' all the time)


End file.
